general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Restart
This is the first episode of the second season of A New Life, and the ninth episode overal. "Rest in Peace, Tony. You'll always be remembered." said Pete, letting the last piece of dirt fall in and bury the grave. Pete finished burying Anthony as the sun was rising. He spent two hours digging up the grave and burying the corpse, as he didn't have a proper tool and zombies kept interrupting him. He rested his arms on the digging bar and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "You're okay, Pete?" gently asked Angela. Pete didn't noticed she was there. "I don't know." he replied "I really don't. I'm still shocked with Anthony's suicide. I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It looks like I actually don't feel for the guy, even though I do. It seems I'm just... Getting used to it. People dying. I'm confused, Angela. I don't know what the fuck is going on with me." "Don't beat yourself over it. It isn't your fault." said her, caressing Pete's stubble. "People are going to die, Pete. It can happen with any of us. We can sleep today only to find out that the dead got Craig, or Kurt, or even worse. You can wake up to find me dead. You have to be prepared. It's not a bad thing what you're feeling, it just shows that you adapted yourself to this new world. You had to do it, or else you'd snap, like Anthony did." "Maybe." Pete sighted, looking away to the sunrise. He didn't wanted to lose his humanity, stopping caring about people. That's not what he is. "How is she?" he suddenly asked after a brief moment of silence. "How is Sarah holding up?" "She's completely broken." Angela replied "Poor girl, she really loved him, you could see it in her eyes. I'm worried that she would do the same. You never know the ones who do it. Anthony was the most optimistic of us. I never thought he would... You know..." "I know one thing, Ann. I ain't givin up. No matter what happens. At first, I was scared, but now... You don't end it because is hard. You keep it together and protect the people you care about." he said. ---- One month has passed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, as you might be thinking. The group settled a new camp by the interstate, not far away from where Anthony was buried. The time changed every single of them, both physically and mentally. They all toughen up, but there's wounds that never heals. Sarah was lying at her tent, not really making any effort to actually sleep. She was nowhere near the girl she was when first joined the group. She stopped taking care of herself, her hair was messy and her eyes were expressionless. She kept holding her necklace up and mindlessly rolling it with her fingers. She opened it, looked at Anthony's picture and sighted. She turned around to put the necklace in her backpack when she suddenly felt hands grabbing her from behind. She struggled, trying to get free from the attacker and tried to scream, but he kept her mouth closed with his finger. "Oh no you won't! Stop fighting, you whore!" angrily whispered the attacker, as Sarah punched him at the stomach. Sarah bit his thumb finger with all the strength she had, almost ripping it off. She felt the taste of the blood as the attacker hold his scream to not alert anyone. He, however, let his guard down, allowing her to break free, as he holded his finger. "You psycho bitch! Get back here!" he said. "PETE! BARRY! KURT! HEEEELP!" Sarah screamed for help, as her attacker jumped on her again. He put his hands on her neck and started choking her. Luckily, Pete, Barry and Kurt arrived to save her. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Pete as he grabbed the attacker by his shoulders and tried to get him off Sarah. Pete gave up as Barry grabbed him and pulled him away. The two men started to fight, as Barry threw a punch on the attacker and threw him away from the tent. "Are you okay?" asked Kurt, checking on Sarah. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay. He didn't get to do anything." she replied, spiting the blood of the unknown man. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE A FUCKING PROBLEM!" Barry yelled from outside. Pete got up and went looking. He saw Barry grabbing the man at the ground, and with the light of the moon, he discovered the attacker was in fact, Craig. "Craig? What the fuck? Why?" Pete asked, shocked. "WHY? BECAUSE THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE, THAT'S WHY!" yelled Barry, punching Craig's face as he held him by the collar with the other hand "THIS - ASSHOLE - ABUSED - HIS - FUCKING - WIFE - FOR - YEARS!" he kept saying, punching Craig after every word "HE - PRATICALLY - ENSLAVED - HIS - DAUGHTERS! HE - FORCED - HIS - WIFE - TO - FUCK WITH HIM - AND IF - SHE DIDN'T - HE FUCKING HITTED HER!" Craig's face was starting to get swollen and deformed. Barry broke his nose and several teeth, and cuts opened, bleeding all over his face, making his face look like it was on the flesh. "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE A PROBLEM AT THE SECOND I SAW YOU!" Barry kept yelling and punching "WITH YOUR DIRTY FACE AND THE FUCKING LOOKS YOU GAVE TO HER! FUCKING RAPIST SCUM! YOU ARE THE TYPE OF PEOPLE WHO RUINS THE FUCKING WORLD!" "Barry..." said Pete, shocked by the brutality of the scene, but interrupted by Leon. He put his hand on Pete's chest and shook his head in disapproval. "You are only going to get it worse. Let him. The piece of shit deserves every one of the hits." he said, as Barry kept punching and punching the helpless Craig behind him. "He's had enough!" angrily said Pete, grabbing Leon's hand and taking it off from his chest. Barry stopped punching. He looked to Pete, with his furious face covered in Craig's blood and started to think about it. His looks changed as he realized that he really had enough. He got up, leaving the beated-up Craig lying at the ground, barely concious. "This... Is unacceptable." he said, walking in circles around Craig "I let you in my group... I gave you shelter... I gave you food... I PROTECTED you. And how you pays me? HOW?" he kicked Craig in the ribs, making he let out a scream of pain "By trying to... Trying to RAPE Sarah? You don't deserve to live. I can't let you live, scum." Barry unholstered his Browning Hi-Power and pointed it at Craig's face. The man looked to him with terrified eyes, pledging for his life and tried to say something, but his mouth was so swollen that Pete couldn't understand what was it. "Do it, Barry. Kill this son of a bitch." said Sarah, at the entrance of her tent. "You heard the miss. You fucked it up, son." said Barry, before pulling the trigger. The bullet perfured Craig's left eye, that instantly started bleeding in his lifeless face. Pete freezed by the shock. All he could do was look around and see the reactions of the people. Angela was equally shocked seeing that, covering her open mouth. Nate was hiding behind her, tearing up with his eyes closed. Leon seemed unaffected by it, the same as Kurt, holding a revengeful Sarah in his arms. "Did you really needed to do that? KILL HIM?" asked Angela, angrily. "I did what was necessary. If I let him alive, you could be the last one. I couldn't trust this piece of shit." he replied. "Anyway, we're heading out tomorrow at morning. We're leaving Atlanta. It's not safe. We have those dead freaks all over us, nobody is coming and I don't want to risk encountering those people who stole our shit last month." Everyone left the scene, leaving Pete and Angela alone with the dead body of Craig. He was still too shocked by all that just happened to process it. Craig abused his wife before the outbreak. His wife and his daughters. Pete started to feel sick and furious towards him, hoping that he never did anything more to the girls other than boss them around. "Pete... Pete, come on." Angela called, as Pete walked towards the corpse. He looked at his disfigured fat face, his dead eyes still with the cowardly look from begging for his life. He hesitated to do anything, before harshly spitting on his eye. "Piece of shit." he said, going back to his tent. ---- Pete didn't slept that night. He layed on his sleepbag, looking at the inside of the tent, with many toughts passing his mind. Craig's past and rape attempt, Anthony's suicide, the death of the military soldier that ended with the group's hope, his speech after that, that seemed to don't mean shit now. He remembered the search for Angela too, and then he remembered the first zombie he ever saw. His boss. Tearing up the neck of one of his friends. He wouldn't call Troy "friend", though. They barely knew each other outside work. Closed guy, liked his privacy. When he realized, it was already morning and he was brought back to reality by Kurt. "Wake up, you too. We're already packing our shit." said him, putting his head inside of the tent. "Jesus Christ, Pete! I didn't needed to see that!" he said, looking away as he realized Pete was naked. "It's what couples do, buddy." said Pete, putting on his pants. "You shouldn't be putting your head inside people's tents in the first place" scolded him Angela. "Yeah, yeah, I get it now. Hurry up, we're almost done!" said him again, leaving. "Are you okay? Over what happened last night?" asked Angela, putting up her clothes too. "Yes. I kept reviving it all night. Barry did what was right. Piece of shit deserved it." he said, remembering the scene again. Pete got out of the tent to find Kurt and Leon packing up boxes at the back of the minivan. The group managed to get it back from Atlanta with the help of Craig. "One thing right that asshole did" thinked Pete. He noticed his body was moved. "The Sleepy Beauty awoke! Get your shit and the tent, we were just waiting you." said Leon, closing the back door. Pete grabbed the sleeping bags and dismantled his tent, that was literally everything he had. He put it back with the other stuff and hopped on the back seat of the minivan. Kurt turned the key and they drove away from Atlanta. ---- "Are you okay?" Pete asked Sarah, who was looking by the window at the horizon. "To be honest?" she asked. Pete silently replied positively. "No. I'm not okay. And that's not only because of last night. I don't know what is being "okay" since... Since almost a month ago" she said, sadly sighing. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't imagine what you must be going through." Pete said, sorrowfully. "I'm glad you guys were there." she suddenly said after a brief moment of silence "I was lucky he was dumb to let me go when I bited him. You want to know why I called you first? Because you're the man I trust the most here. You are a good man, Pete. I look up for you, don't let me down." "Hey, how about you stop the van? I need to piss." said Leon. "We ain't stopping it again. Hold it up." said Barry, harshly. "No, seriously! I need to piss! Or else my bladder will blow up and it'll cover everyone here in piss!" said Leon. "For fuck's sake, Leon. Did you really needed to say it in front of the boy?" angrily asked Kurt. "I found it funny." said Nate, smirking. "It wasn't funny, it was fucking gross." said Kurt. "It will be even grosser when it really happens because you assholes didn't let me piss on a fucking tree. Seriously, stop. Please." asked Leon. "Fine! We'll make another stop so we can stretch our arms or shit like that, so Leon can realease the yellow beast inside of him." said Kurt, pulling off at the side of the road. ---- Pete got out of the minivan and stretched his arms. His butt was starting to pain as he spent too much time sit without getting up. He rubbed the back of his head and leaned against the minivan, relaxing. Leon runned to the trees, and they could hear him giving a overreacted relieved sigh as he got to do what he needed. "There's a river over there, I'll get some water." said Angela "Really? Are you going to get water right next where Leon is pissing?" asked Pete, smiling. "He ain't pissing in the water, RIGHT?" she asked loudly. "SIR, NOT, SIR!" jokingly yelled back Leon. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm taking it, just to be sure." she said, holding the rifle. She kissed Pete's lips and left. Pete spent some more time enjoying doing nothing, when he suddenly heard the noise of a car engine, parking up next to the minivan. He instantly got his gun out. "Hold it right there, asshole!" said Kurt, pointing his glock at the hummer, as three men exited it. "I guess you missed the point here, buddy." said one of them, stepping out. He was wearing a black bandana over his red hair, a green shirt and gray vest. He had a stubble, a goatee and blue eyes, and was holding an AK-47. "You just made the wrongest decision of your worthless life." "You're in our turf now, asshole." said another one, also holding an AK. He was asian, with his long black hair partially covered by a red beanie, and had golden earrings on his right ear. "You're going down." "Who the fuck are you?" asked Barry, pointing his gun to the third man. This one was latin, overweight and bald, with a moustache and was using a military vest. "You don't ask the questions here. Katsu, get their guns." said the red-headed one, holding Barry, Kurt and Pete at gunpoint with the mexican bandit as the asian one took their guns. "Good boys. Good boys. Now hand over your shit." "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." said Barry. "Too bad." said the bandit, punching him. "Hand over your shit. NOW!" "Look, these pendejos have a child..." said the mexican bandit, menancily looking at Nate. "Don't you even dare, you motherfucker!" threaten him Kurt, as the bandit walked toward his brother. "Nigel said SHUT UP!" shouted Katsu, knocking Kurt down with a knee hit to the stomach. "Hey there, little boy. Come here with me. We'll be reeeeeeal close friends now." said the bandit, couching and staring deviously at Nate. The boy grabbed Pete's pants in fear. "Knock it off, you weirdo. I won't let you do it to a child. They have a girl, too." said Nigel. "We just want the supplies and the van, then will just kill you. No one will be raped." "You really think you will just take it?" asked Barry. "Well, I got your guns, didn't I? What will you do now?" mocked Nigel, getting face to face with Barry. "Do you really think this is everyone? You're pathetic." replied Barry. "Angela. The leader. Bang!" BAM! A shot was fired. The bullet passed through Bandit Nigel's temple as he fell to the floor in front of Barry, dead. The other two bandits freezed in horror as they saw their leader die right in front of them. The mexican dropped his gun and started to run away. "Angela..." said Barry, but got interrupted. "No! This one is mine!" said Kurt, punching Katsu in the face and knocking him down to grab his pistol. He emptied the gun at the running bandit, continuing to shoot even after he was fallen to the ground. "Now, give me your gun, little boy." said Barry to Katsu, still on the ground with his nose bleeding. "No way, dude! If I give them to you, I won't last two seconds before I end up like them!" he said "You're fucked! Jasper won't like this one bit! Not one bit!" "I wasn't really asking. I beat a guy nearly to death not 20 hours ago, with my bare fucking hands. You won't want that on you, will you?" he said, gritting his teeth. The minivan speed away, leaving the three dead bodies on the floor. Besides Katsu's, a note was placed by Barry. "You made the wrongest decision of YOUR life." Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Leon Carter Also Starring: *Craig Tucker *Sarah Co-Stars: *Bandit Nigel *Bandit Katsu *Mexican Bandit Deaths *Craig Tucker (Alive) - Executed by Barry. *Bandit Nigel (Alive) - Shot in the head by Angela. *Mexican Bandit (Alive) - Repeatedly shot by Kurt while trying to run away. *Bandit Katsu (Alive) - Killed by the group (Off-Screen) Trivia *Last appearance of Craig Tucker (Alive). *First (and last) appearance of Bandit Nigel (Alive). *First (and last) appearance of Bandit Katsu (Alive). *First (and last) appearance of the Unnamed Mexican Bandit (Alive). *This episode marks the promotion of Leon Carter from Major Cast to Main Cast.